


The One Case the Boys Never Figured Out

by BuenasNoches



Category: Supernatural, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Crossover, Mystery, No pairings - Freeform, before e011 wheat and Wheat By-Products
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuenasNoches/pseuds/BuenasNoches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the boys take the wrong turn while travelling down a back road they end up in Night Vale, determined to figure out what is going on with the small town the Winchesters set out to investigate the Dog Park, Radio Station and Old Woman Josie's angels. Though this may be one job they never figure out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Night Vale Winchesters

The One Case the Boys Never Figured Out.

 

Dean and Sam had been driving for some time, the hot desert wind blowing through the open windows of the impala as the brothers sped across the empty road. There had been no hunts that caught their attention for the week so the boys figured they would just run into the closest town, do a bit of gambling and get some much deserved rest.

“Dean, I can't find any nearby towns on the map, where we going to stay tonight?” Sam asked as he flipped through the map, searching it for even any tiny towns that he may have over-looked. Dean bopped his head slightly to the music, shrugging, “Don't worry about it Sam, worst comes to worst we'll just sleep in the car, which dibs on the back if that's the case.” Dean grinned as Sam gave him an annoyed look. Though as they drove they soon found themselves at a crossroad.

“Dean I think we should go to the right, the left side doesn't even exist on the map.” Sam said as he rechecked the map, Dean leaned his head out the window, trying to see what the dingy signs said and started turning to the left, Sam looking at him confused, “Dean, I just said we should go to the right, you can’t even read what the sign says.” the younger hunter said, frowning as Dean rolled his eyes.

“C'mon Sammy, I'm sure it's just some old back road, maybe its a short cut and it'll take us to a town, you never know.” The older hunter said happily, turning up his music before Sam could nag at him.

They drove for a good fifteen minutes before slowly coming to a town, “See Sam,” Dean said smugly, “A town.” Dean grinned triumphantly though strangely his music began to fizz out, the radio began moving on its own accord and slowly, a smooth, rich, voice filtered through the radio system.

Both brothers gave each other a look. In their business, when your car radio suddenly moves on its own accord that is NOT a good sign.

“Welcome to Night Vale.” the voice introduced smoothly, Sam tried to change the station but to avail, nothing seemed to change, Dean continued driving through the town, slowly, people walked by except they paid them no mind, now that may sound unusual but someone even walked in front of the impala, not even stopping as Dean slammed on the brakes frantically.

“What the...Dude something freaky is going on in this town, no one seems to even notice us!” Dean exclaimed as he hastily parked before continuing his rant but only for Sam to quickly shush him, turning up the radio.

“Hello citizens of Night Vale, have you seen the new visitors, they are traveling in quite the attractive looking 67 impala, how did they get here? Are they tourist? Oh boy! Night Vale has quite the few tourists as of lately with that whole incident with the Glow Cloud which never happened by the way, Citizens of Night Vale. As the gentle, happy town that we are we should make them welcome, give them advice on what sights to see and what sights to forget...” the voice had started out cheery, happy and excited to suddenly low and warning, a dangerous tone underlying the mysterious voice.

“To our lovely tourists, a quick reminder. DO NOT. GO. Into the Dog park, do not think of the Dog park, do not put dogs in the Dog park, do not look into the Dog park and FORGET about the Dog park, the Dog park is not there and neither are the hooded figures that roam the Dog park, do not approach the Dog park, DO NOT approach the dog park, the fences are electrified and highly dangerous. Try not to look at the Dog park nor peer at the hooded figures for too long at a time.” The voice warned.  
There was a pause and everything was silent before the voice came back, cherry and light.

“And now the weather.”

Dean and Sam shared a bemused look as music filtered through the car, “Sounds like we got a job here Sam.” Dean said, giving his radio a dubious look before reaching for the door handle except stopped when he noticed Sam was making no move to get out, “Hey, Sam, c'mon let's go, we got a creepy Dog Park and hooded figures to look for.” Dean prompted, watching as Sam seemed to shake awake.

“You alright?” Dean asked worried.

“Dean maybe we should leave this job be, I just get the feeling...that maybe this isn't and is our type of job but not a job we should do.” Sam spoke slowly, staring at the radio.

Dean stopped, thinking.

OK.

Yeah that radio broadcast had been creepy and yet...soothing all the same time, but with the same underlying feeling that he should start the car up and peel out of this freaky town as soon as possible.

Dean shook his head, he was a hunter and damn it to hell if he got spooked off by a RADIO SHOW of all things, he stepped out of the car. “C'mon Sam, we got work to do, first things first the Dog park.” Dean declared as he made sure his handgun was tucked into his jacket.

Sam looked back at the radio, the host now discussing a scientist, though more like he was declaring how beautiful and perfect the man was, Sam slowly got out but couldn't shake the feeling, the feeling of fright and calm as he started to walk down the street with Dean. Looking back briefly just see what looked like a hooded figure disappear from sight.

Ladies and Gentlemen.

Welcome, To Night Vale.


	2. Dog Parks and Radio Stations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys check out the Dog Park and meet with Cecil.

Dog Parks and Radio Stations

 

The boys walked along the streets, people avoided their gazes and generally moving out of their way and soon they came upon a fenced off park, the fence towered high, barb wire topping it off while a low humming alerted them to the electricity that ran through it.

Dean stared at it but slowly it was as if someone was pouring cold water over him, he felt so small and trapped, felt as if something was going to emerge from the park and swallow him up, he tore his eyes away and he heard a low whisper in his ear.

“The Dog Park Does Not Exist.”

He whirled around to see no one there and looked at Sam who had also torn his eyes away.

“Dean did you just hear...”

“Someone whispering to me? Yeah.”

“Oh.”

The brothers shared an uneasy look, they both knew they could scale the fence or find another way in, no problem...but on another hand, they didn't want to look at the Dog Park and strangely they found themselves thinking it wasn't even there.

“Maybe we should get more information on the Dog Park first, ask around before we try and look inside.” Sam suggested, slowly moving away from the park, Dean following.

“Yeah, yeah, get information then attack, good plan Sammy, maybe we can try and find that radio host dude. The one on the radio who knew about us.” Dean suggested.

After much searching and dropping by a pizza joint by the name, “Big Rico's”, they received information on the mysterious voice who belonged to a man named Cecil Baldwin. After getting directions (and buying a slice of the best pizza Dean had ever had) they drove to a lonely looking radio tower that was just on the outskirts of Night Vale, they managed to get in easy enough and walked through the long corridors, Cecil's voice floating through the speakers as he talked about some football game.

“Yes listeners, as Night Vale it is a our job to strive to be better than that of Dessert Bluffs, I mean who do they think they are!? First accusing us of cheating because we have a two headed football player, why that is discrimination of a young talented man! And I reiterate that – oh! Listeners! I just looked up from my speaker to see our mysterious new tourists have arrived here at the station, oh boy, I'm going to try and interview them, wish me luck!” Cecil said excitedly before taking off his headphones and grabbing a portable mic, he exited the recording booth and walked over to Sam and Dean.

“Hello new Tourists, welcome to Night Vale, I'm so glad to see new faces here at the station and I was wondering if you would like to answer some question for an interview!” Cecil asked happily, holding his mic out to the boys and Sam jumped, staring at Cecil's arms in amazement.

“Y-You're tattoos! They’re moving!” Sam exclaimed as he watched the symbols and what look like tentacles slowly change potions on Cecil's forearms. Cecil looked at his arms, “Well yes they do, they do that quite often, but, how are you liking your stay in Night Vale? How did you learn about Night Vale and would you recommend our wonderful town to other fellow tourists?” Cecil asked excitedly, taking the boy's lack of no to being interviewed as a yes.

Sam had just been about to tell Cecil that they had questions for him instead and did not want to be interviewed but Dean cut in.

“Well first things first, those are some really cool tats,”

Cecil beamed happily at the compliment.

“Second and to answer your questions, our stay is good so far, stopped for the best slice of pizza I ever had at some place called “Rico's pizza” and we just kinda stumbled into town after taking a wrong turn and of course we would totally recommend your awesome town to other tourist!....Though there was one place that kind of freaked us out, the...the...uhm...shit...Sam what was that place? The...” Dean trailed off, confused, he suddenly could not remember why Sam and him had come here in the first place.

Sam gave Dean a “Dude-what-the-hell?” look and just picked up for him, “We were freaked by the Dog Park...can you tell us more about it and the hooded figures?” Sam asked pleasantly, tacking on a smile and Cecil's grin faltered and for a brief second both men could have sworn they saw what looked like a third eye flash on his head.

“I guess you didn't hear that part of my radio show, you must NEVER go into the Dog Park nor think of it or look at it, I could get in trouble with radio management for mentioning this but if you stare at it too long the void will consume you and even though I'm not even sure what the void is, I'm sure its not pleasant.” Cecil explained nervously.

Suddenly all three jumped as a horrible screeching and banging filled the air, they all turned their gaze to an old door marked, “Station Management”. Cecil turned pale but kept his grin, “Oh...I think they’re mad...hmm...well there were more questions I wanted to ask you two interesting men but I think I need to give my report on Old woman Josie and her light-bulb changing angels, it was very nice to meet you two and I hope you continue having a terrific time in Night Vale.” Cecil said quickly before going back to the booth.

Sam and Dean only lingered for a moment before the screeching got louder and the door seem ready to give.

The brothers left immediately.

“Dude what was up with you back there, you totally choked, you were suppose to ask about the Dog Park.” Sam questioned once they were back outside.

Dean glared back at the station, “I don't know man, I was going to ask but then...it's like I couldn't remember what the Dog Park was or why we were in there, like I had forgotten... which is crazy I know, considering we only looked at the freaky thing about twenty minutes ago.” Dean grumbled before looking at Sam, “Hey that guy with the moving tattoo's said something about angels, you don't think they're here right?” Dean asked and Sam frowned.

He sure as hell hoped not.

“If they are, I don't see why they would be changing light bulbs for some old woman.”

“Well this place was a bust, all we know now is that there is something called a void and some old woman is housing angels and since we didn't get much here I say we go check out grandma and her light-bulb changing angels.” Dean muttered, walking back into the direction of the impala.

“Dean we don't even know where she lives.” Sam pointed as he got in and Dean merely turned on the impala, revving the engine, “Then I say we go back to Big Rico's and ask, dude seemed to know plenty and I think another slice couldn't hurt.”

Dean grinned sheepishly while Sam gave him a pointed look before rolling his eyes and leaning back in his seat as Dean drove back into the town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering why the boys didn't go gun-ho on Cecil or ask about the two-headed kid I believe that as soon as you enter Night Vale things that you should find disturbing begin to seem absolutely natural, I also have a head-canon that the reason its mandatory that you have to eat Big Rico's once a week is because there some sort of agent in the food that starts to mess with your mind, make Night Vale seem ordinary. So the moving tattoos and two-headed football player seemed to come off as normal, even more so since they just ate at Big Rico's.


End file.
